The present invention relates to improvements to gas metal arc welding guns.
Gas metal arc welding guns have been in widespread use for some time. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,250,366 and 4,270,824, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, disclose one prior art welding gun of this type. Although well suited to a wide variety of applications, this welding gun is not without its drawbacks. In particular, there is a need for a small, lightweight welding gun which incorporates a number of improvements over this prior art device.